Starts On Your Skin
by extremely cool 7
Summary: Chloe and Max decide to take some time together in the forest, near the Lighthouse, looking at the shining stars. The girls talk, joke around and Max of course takes some pictures. The night was beautiful and Chloe doesn't want to ever forget it. AU-ish, Really small hints of Priecefield


**Hi y'all, I'm back with some new one-shot :3**

 **Anyways, this story is written in Chloe's 3 POV. Chloe here has a crush on Max but isn't really aware of it. It takes place a day after the episode 3, so it is pretty AU-ish.**

 **I'd like to recommend you some songs to listen while you're reading this story :**

 _ **Fall - Ed Sheeran**_

 _ **All Of The Starts - Ed Sheeran**_

 _ **Bloom - The Paper Kites**_

 _ **Little Things - cover by Madilyn Bailey (originally by One Direction, I prefer this version)**_

* * *

The night was simply beautiful, something was just too special about it. Chloe has never felt more alive before, and she couldn't figure out exactly why. She hasn't felt like this in a long time, even when she tried she couldn't feel good anymore. No drug, alcohol or week could make her feel like this. Maybe it was because she didn't force anything, she just carefreely let herself be for a moment, she definitely deserved a little rest.

The blue haired girl let her eyes slowly close as the gentle chill wind carassed her pale cheeks, not flooded with tears like they were just a few days before. She brethed in, and out, peacefully, the fresh and completely clean air filling up her lungs, leaving a little vibe of the forest. Maybe staying in Arcadia Bay wasn't _that_ bad. It still sucked and she felt hurt, like all the years after her beloved dad died, but she'd forget about everything bad when Rachel came in her messed up life. _You hurt me, betrayed me...but damn, I wish.. I wish you were here, Rach. Ugh, why do I need you so much!? Max's here...That's good. Alright._

Chloe turned her head to her right, a certain person lying just next to her. The Moon illuminated Max's face, making her little freckles look like numerous little starts, her bright blue eyes like the Sun Chloe desperately needed in her life, and her smile reminded Chloe of morning with sunshine and birds singing their songs. Her short brown hair was a little messy, not like Chloe minded, in the fact she found it cute. _She's hella cute, man. If I was a photographer I'd never stop taking pictures of her._ Although Chloe never understood Max's silly obsession with _deers_ and other animals, that shirt made Max look like an adorable little kid in Chloe's eyes. Her body looked so small, fragile, innocent compared to Chloe's.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" Max's soft voice quickly stopped Chloe from _carefully staring_ at her best friend, immediately making the heat go to Chloe's both cheecks.

"Uh..I..Sorry, just ... distracted." She secretly wished Max couldn't see the intense blush on her cheecks, and her answer didn't help that much in hiding it at all.

Chloe fastly turned to watch the starts, just like they were supposed to do but she couldn't help herself but to look at Max, giving her best not to embarrass herself, once gain.

"So you got distracted by _me_? I didn't know I was interesting or pretty enough to be a distraction, huh." Max tried to sarcastically respond but she failed when she brought up her hidden insecurities she's had since she can remember.

"Max, don't talk about yourself like that. You _are_ interesting and pretty, and much much more. You're like, a superhero with hella cool powers." The older girl sent a small smile to her friend, wanting to make her feel better about herself. She'd always end up trying to encourage the younger girl, but she probably had those small thoughts playing in back of her mind, just like she had her own thoughts that were fastly travelling through her tired mind, stopping her from drifting to a sweet sleep and rest.

They'd haunt her, the whole day, and they'd become the loudest when she was completely alone, with nothing but her own boring self. So Chloe ran from them, tried to bury them in another pile of mess that'd come back to her later. She'd go outside, play a rebel, smoke, drink, whatever was able to stop those blue thoughts. No one has ever understood her, she felt like a lost puppy that no one wanted to keep. _Distract yourself, Chloe. Run, run._ She'd keep telling always the same dull words to herself, giving her best efforts to avoid the sinking of her life. But she couldn't be that strong, not without her dear father, not without Rachel...or Max. The period of her life when she was alone was the most f#cked up time for her, the pain was just too strong for her small body full of scars she'd occasionally leave as a sign that she's alive, not a ghost. But Chloe realized she really really needed somebody on her side. First it was dad, he left, then Max, she left as well, but Rachel came but left like everybody else in her shitty life. Her 'friends' stayed a bit in her life, but vanished after a while. They were just little old photographs for her photo album, just some distant memories that were far away in the past. The only one who came back was Max Caulfield. And there's no way she'd ever lose her again. Not even some stupid tornado was going to separate these two young friends.

"Thanks, Chloe. I-I appreciate it. But I wouldn't be a hero without these powers...I'd be just boring person that hasn't left any mark anywhere." The brunette left a small sigh, her eyes moving from the sky to Chloe.

"Don't you ever say that shit again, _seriously_. You're already hero, those powers just complete your awesome image! Those super powers happened to _you_ for a good damn f#cking reason. You're hella great, Max Caulfield, and your ass is gonna save this shitty town!" Max finally smiled, a bit shyly, like she often does, and the both girls returned back to watching the stars. They didn't plan any of this, but it just happened. Chloe remembered Max saying something like "Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans. The great John Lennon." a few days ago, some deep shit Max likes.

"My ass is gonna save Arcadia Bay from a big crazy tornado?" Max rasied her eyebrow that was almost completely hidden behind her messy hair.

"Ass-ine Caulfield - the hero we need! Don't think so low of your ass, it's the saviour." Chloe jokingly said and Max let a small chuckle. A small _cute_ chuckle.

"More like your and my ass are gonna save the town, _together_. The more the merrier, Che." This small talk made Chloe remember all silly other things the both girls have done before. She wished Max didn't leave, they'd spend more time together because every minute with Max was so precious to Chloe. Every single moment when they had fun, or when they were just there for each other, in the good and sad times, Chloe kept within herself, deep down her sadness and long sorrow.

"You're such a perv. I think we should take a picture, together, y'know. Catch this moment, forever, like you deep hipsters like to say." The blue haired girl teased her, waiting on Max's comeback.

"Says the nerd who dyed their hair after some character." There was a small smirk on Max's face, as she tried to find her camera that was somewhere in her bag.

"Says the creep who f#cking wants to _Go-Ape."_ Chloe suddenly saw a great bright flash before her eyes, making her eyes blink fastly after such a sudden thing.

"What the f#ck!?" After openening her tired eyes, she could see Max holding just taken picture of who else but Chloe Elizabeth Price. _Of course she was gonna take pictures. She's a f#cking photographer, Sherlock._

"Lemme see it." She reached out her bare arm to Max's direction, but Max was holding a grin on her face, leaving Chloe lying alone on the grass.

"Why'd you want a photo that some _creep_ took?" She sarcastically responded, putting the photo behind her back.

"Aw, c'mon dude. You know I didn't mean to insult you. And you did call me a nerd. We're even, _Maxaroni_." After hearing the nickname Max literally facepalmed herself, but with a small smile on her face.

"Maxaroni? Didn't hear that one in a while, _Elizardbeth_." And Chloe didn't hear that in a long f#cking while. When Max called her like that for the first time she literally cringed. But that didn't stop Max from calling her Elizardbeth or just Lizard all the time.

"Oh my gosh, not that again. I just wanna see how f#cking hot am I in that new photo of yours. Is that a crime, _Trampoline_?" Chloe decided to get up on her long legs, knowing well that the height difference netween two girls is going to bring her the victory.

"You don't have my permession so yes, it is a crime, _Priceless_." Chloe heard way too much puns and jokes about her last name and ti was totally unfunny and boring now.

"I don't? But what about our asses saving the town? _Together_. Woah, you forget some things fast, _Cornfield_."Even Chloe chuckled a bit at her own words, she has definitely never used that nickname before which doesn't mean she won't use it in the future.

Chloe slowly walked towards the shorter girl, making the already short distance between them even shorter. Max backed up a bit, still not giving in.

"It's just a photo of you, it's not like no one's taken picture of you before _, C.P_." Chloe was aleady close to Max who had to look up to properly look in Chloe's eyes.

"Running out of nicknames, _Wax-ine_? Just give me that picture, for a few shitty seconds and I won't hurt you. " Chloe crossed her arms, and gave her best badass and dangerous face.

"No f#cking way, you unholy _Lizard_! I'm fighting till the end!" Chloe just let out a small sight and quietly said , unsure if Max heard her or not "Alright, _Maxie_." Max waited for Chloe to make her first _move,_ and she definitely didn't know what to even expect.

But Chloe knew way too good Max's weak spots, if the ones from the childhood count now when they are both adults, so she swiftly started moving her long fingers down Max's stomach, tickling her just like she used to before. It was kind of silly, but Chloe missed moments like this, when she just could be herself. Just Max and her... But she must admit she felt a bit... _different_ about her right now. Maybe it was because she used to be deeply in love with Rachel and now she's gone missing so she sees her in Max or something completely else. Frankly, she didn't know.

Max's laughter rang through Chloe's ears, like a catchy beat stuck inside Chloe's head, but eventually Max had to give in. Chloe always liked to win, and also tease when the younger girl lost in some silly games they'd every then and now play.

"Hahaha..I-I..Haha...I give up!Hahaha..Chloe.. ." As soon as Chloe heard those wrods barely coming out of Max's mouth which were full of laughter, she quickly grabbed the photo and gave it a look. Although it was pretty dark outside, the photo came up awesome. Max did have some serious talent. She really did catch Chloe in a special moment, her expression wasn't fake like in most of photos nowadays, and she liked it.

"Nice work, Super-Max. And you knew you stood no chance against this hot mess." Max was lying on the grass, still recovering from all the tickling that she hated, rolling her eyes when Chloe said that.

The punk girl carefully put the photo of her right next to Max's dark bag, and decided to lie down next to Max. She could hear Max's fast and big breaths coming out of her little mouth, and sighing afterwards.

"So, like I said, let's take some hella cool photo together, Maxaroni." The brunette's bright eyes were carefully observing Chloe, but she stopped once Chloe actually looked at her.

"Were you just..checking me out, Max?" Chloe raised one of her eyebrows while moving her blue hair from her face. Max was blushing but Chloe didn't want to tease her even more, because the same thing happened to her this night.

"Uh...best friends check out each other? I mean not _that_ way, but the...ugh.. normal one?" Chloe just laughed at Max's poor excuse, but at least she tried something to get her out of this situation.

"Yes, if you mean the way that nerd Warren checks you out." There was a small silence, probably because both girls were tired, being a way too much time after midnight and they really have to go home, Chloe's home to be exact because they were sgoing to have a sleepover.

"Anyways, let's hit that button on the camera of yours one more time before we both fall asleep here. Step-trash is so gonna give me shit if he finds out." Max agreed and quickly grabbed the camera Chloe gave her as a gift, it used to belong to William.

Max turned to camera towards them, Chloe feeling small warm breath coming from Max on her neck, giving her goosebumps for some reason she didn't know. But she'll have it figured out later, she's too tired now.

Max pressed the button as the flash ran across their faces, freezing that same moment...forever.


End file.
